


Puppy Love

by Eliza



Category: DBSK, TVXQ
Genre: DBSKPuppies, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-26
Updated: 2008-07-26
Packaged: 2017-10-05 18:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/44692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza/pseuds/Eliza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For Rana, because I asked for a prompt and she asked for puppies.  But because she wanted it posted, she had to beta.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rana Eros (ranalore)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/gifts).



> For Rana, because I asked for a prompt and she asked for puppies. But because she wanted it posted, she had to beta.

The first time Changmin brings Mangdoongi home to meet the rest of the "family", Jaejoong gets out a magnifying glass and Yoochun falls over laughing. Junsu lectures Shyaki very firmly that the little ball of white fluff is not for eating, and Yoochun doesn't bother to get up off the floor. Yunho...is entranced.

The little Maltese is very small, very cute, and very intimidating. Yunho's used to the rough, pushy, sloppy affection of the other four dogs. He wrestles with Shyaki as much as with his own Taepoong. He rubs Harang's belly, turning the malamute boneless with bliss until Vick pounces on both of them, and Yunho ends up with yet another bruise as the pair run off to get themselves into trouble before their owners can catch them. Even after surviving such an avalanche of over 100kg of enthusiastic canine, he can't bring himself to reach for 2kg of pristine white fur sitting primly on the sofa cushion.

It's the eyes. The other four have eyes that say, "Pet me! Play with me! Feed me! Love me!" Mangdoongi's seem to say, "Have you washed your hands?" There is a level of expectation there that Yunho isn't used to seeing in a dog. He isn't used to seeing it in most people.

He hears Changmin's laughter coming from the kitchen, almost simultaneous with Taepoong's bark. He looks out to see his husky acting as lookout--or tattle-tale--for Vick, who has found something interesting in the garden. Another bark from Taepoong makes Vick look up, but at Jaejoong's shout from the back door, he goes back to digging up the flower bed. Harang and Shyaki continue running in circles, chasing each other's tails, Harang starting to look a little wobbly.

Yunho settles on the sofa, laughing at the circus in the backyard. He looks over to share the amusement with the only other living creature in the room and Mangdoongi tilts her head at him. He pokes her between her eyes with a light tap of his finger and she jumps to her feet, what Yunho would describe as indignation radiating from her body. He wonders if he's about to lose his hand when she raises her chin, but she only walks across the sofa onto his lap, curls up and seems to go to sleep.

There have been times when he's had Taepoong, Harang, Shyaki, and Junsu piled on top of him and he's found it easier to move. She is more solid than she looks, a heavy, warm weight on his thigh, breath heating up a spot on his jeans. He's filthy from playing with the dogs, he can see where her coat has already picked up the dust, so he lifts her carefully, the way he's seen Changmin carry her and settles her against his chest. She wakes with a small snort and squirms with surprising strength as they both find a place where it's comfortable. Her approval is shown with a sigh and her little body becoming just a soft weight again. He can see her face, her jaw resting on his bicep. She opens her eyes and tilts her head. He obliges with gentle scratches under her ear.

"You always do know just how to do that," Changmin says quietly, leaning over Yunho's other shoulder. It makes Yunho jump a bit and Mangdoongi is instantly alert, but as soon as she sees Changmin, she goes back to her sprawl. Yunho goes back to the scritching.

"You'll spoil her," Changmin says. Yunho doesn't need to turn to know Changmin's smiling.

"Nah," he says, smiling himself as he moves the scratches to her throat and she shifts to let him.

"Yes, you will. I know from experience." The tone in Changmin's voice makes Yunho turn this time. The kiss is not completely unexpected. "You've spoiled me," Changmin whispers before standing up again.

Yunho knows now where he's seen the look in Mangdoongi's eyes that so disconcerted him. Completely understandable and now completely understood. He keeps hearing that dogs take on the personalities of their owners, but Yunho suspects that when choosing each other, the owners and dogs stack the deck. He smiles at the certainty he feels at this conclusion, and looks out the window again to check on the rest of them.

"Does Jaejoong have a shovel?!"

"You stay with Mangdoongi. I'll keep Taepoong from having a panic attack." Changmin waves Yunho down as he hears another bark from the back yard, this time answered by Vick's deep woof. "Jaejoong," Changmin calls, "just because he's a Pyrenees doesn't mean he can find truffles. Anyway, they use pigs."

If Yunho didn't know better, he'd swear that the way Mangdoongi's shifting in his arms means that she's laughing.


End file.
